lotrgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Middle-earth II
The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (BFME II) is a real-time strategy computer game published by Electronic Arts, based upon the fantasy book The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien and its live-action film trilogy adaptation, directed by Peter Jackson and released by New Line Cinema. It is a sequel to The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth, from the same company. The game was released on March 2, 2006. A special collector's DVD edition is also available, containing additional promotional material, maps, units, and unit skins. Story setting Unlike its predecessor, the game is set mainly in the northern regions of Middle-earth, and focuses on the war there. Factions include the Elves, Dwarves, Men of the West (Gondor and Rohan combined) and the Goblins, along with Mordor and Isengard. For the Good campaign, the story starts in Rivendell where the Goblins from the Misty Mountains are poised to attack, while the Fellowship of the Ring journey south. For the Evil campaign, it begins with the siege of Lórien from Mordor's stronghold of Dol Guldur. The story highlights some of the lesser-known events of the book — as EA had acquired a license from Tolkien Enterprises as well as one for the movies, they used the battles in the north as the focal point, which are only briefly hinted at in the Extended Edition of The Return of the King DVD, and noted in the Appendices in the novels: in the books it is explained that while the front of the war that the Fellowship characters are experiencing (and which is directly shown by the movies) is the primary one, it is in fact a war fought on many fronts across Middle-earth. However, the game and its version of the war in the north should not be seen an accurate record of what Tolkien actually wrote, since many liberties have been taken (see below). Gameplay .]] .]] BFME II differs remarkably from BFME in many ways: * Resource accumulation has been tweaked. * Naval battles are possible, and players control larger battalions. * Buildings are not expanding to higher levels simply by usage anymore (except for resource collecting buildings). They are upgraded manually now. * The single player game consists of more varied objectives with long-term consequences than the "search and destroy" scenarios which dominated the first game. * Additionally, the method of building bases on predetermined plots has been replaced with the traditional real-time strategy building style which features a fort operating as a base hub. * The command point system has also been modified, which is dependent on the number of resource buildings (farms, mallorn trees, mine shafts, furnaces, tunnel, slaughterhouse). * There are missions or portions of missions inside buildings in the single-player campaign. * The player is able to build section of walls which expand in non-linear direction and attach the wall to impassable terrain, such as mountains. * There are new powers such as the "Watcher in the Water", "Flood" and "Tom Bombadil", and new defensive upgrades such as boiling oil, flaming arrows, trebuchets and catapults, including bonus-giving monuments. * Certain neutral buildings can be captured, to build ships, recruit special units, get extra resources or reduce power recharge. * The new Goblin and Corsair units can climb walls. * There are improved graphic effects like spreading fire and light reflection. * The player can flank the enemy to receive an attack advantage. * In multiplayer, the player is able to customize his or her own hero from scratch, giving him/her their own unique appearance, skills, and abilities. * EA has included the original characters Gorkil the Goblin King and Drogoth the Dragon Lord, as well as Tolkien's own Glorfindel and Glóin and other units based on his writings. * Initially a feature for the first part, it is now possible to get the powerful "Ring-Heroes" Galadriel or Sauron, if the "One Ring" is found on the map (carried by Gollum) take it back to the fortress. They are then summoned and used like other heros. * Walls can no longer have troops sitting on top of them, only towers can be built to fire at enemies, while major strongholds like Minas Tirith Helm's Deep and Minas Morgul have walls with troops on top. Game levels Good campaign levels *Mission 1: Rivendell As the Fellowship sets out to destroy the One Ring, Elrond, Glorfindel and Glóin stay behind in Rivendell to plan the war in the North; however, Rivendell is attacked by a Goblin army from the Misty Mountains. You must rally the Elves and defend Rivendell. *Mission 2: High Pass Elrond sends Glorfindel and Glóin to unite the Elves and the Dwarves against Sauron and to take on the Goblin hordes. Before the attack on Rivendell can be traced to its source, the High Pass road must be retaken from the Goblins as it is the vital connection between East and West. *Mission 3: Ettenmoors The war of the North has begun in earnest and you are pitted against Trolls, Mountain Giants, Goblins and their new ruler Gorkil who is being controlled by Sauron. The level is set in the Ettenmoors and the ruins of the Witch-king's previous fortress of Carn Dûm. *Mission 4: Blue Mountains You have a chance to gain favour with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, impeding Sauron further. You must fight your way through the Goblin-infested Dwarven halls of the Blue Mountains and kill the dragon that lurks there. *Mission 5: Grey Havens Your next mission is to defend the Grey Havens from a combined land and sea assault by the Corsairs of Umbar and a Goblin army. if it is captured then Sauron will be able to open up a new front in the war. *Mission 6: Celduin River Sauron has deployed a huge army from Dol Guldur to conquer the surrounding Elven and Dwarven lands. One of the targets is the Manish settlement of Esgaroth on the banks of the river Celduin. The people of Esgaroth are allies of the Dwarves of Erebor and the Dwarves must help them defend their town. *Mission 7: Dale and Erebor The army of Dol Guldur lays siege to the city of Dale and the Dwarven mountain fortress of Erebor. This is a critical battle in the war of the North. *Mission 8: Dol Guldur The combined Elven and Dwarven armies lay siege to Dol Guldur, the source of Sauron's power in the north. If it falls, then the war in the North will end. Evil campaign levels *Mission 1: Lórien Sauron's armies must assault the Elven realm of Lothlórien, burn the forest to the ground and claim this haven for Sauron. *Mission 2: Grey Havens The Goblins and the Corsairs assault the Grey Havens. If they succeed, then Sauron will be able to pour troops into the Northwest of Middle-earth and open up a new front in the War of the Ring. *Mission 3: The Shire The Goblins decide to burn the Shire and conquer the Hobbits (something about a prior grudge), and the Dúnedain garrison. Halfway through the battle, Isengard's Uruk-hai forces, led by Gríma Wormtongue, attempt to claim the Shire for themselves, attacking the Goblins' army. *Mission 4: Fornost The Dwarves and Dúnedain make a stand at the ruined city of Fornost. The Goblin army returns from the Shire and lay siege to the fortifications. *Mission 5: Mirkwood Dol Guldur deploys a huge army to crush the Elves of Mirkwood and their Ent allies, who stage a fighting retreat but are overwhelmed. *Mission 6: Withered Heath Before assaulting Erebor, Sauron's armies move Northeast to destroy a Dwarven outpost and recruit the native dragons as their allies. *Mission 7: Erebor In this crucial battle, you command a vast army and lay siege to the city of Dale and the Dwarves' mountain fortress of Erebor. *Mission 8: Rivendell The final battle of the Evil campaign takes place at Rivendell. You command a huge army but the defenders will fight to the death to protect their homes. Powers Goblin powers *War Chant 5+ (temporarily increases damage and armour by 50%. Also affects allies) *Tainted land 5+ (same effect as War Chant, except for a spot of terrain.) *Cave bats 5+ (detects stealthed units and reveals shroud. Reduce enemy damage and armour to 75%) *Summon Wildmen of Dunland 10+ (summons the Wild Men of Dunland) *Scavenger 10+ (earn money by killing enemies) *Untamed Allegiance 10+ (converts corrupt creatures to your control) *Summon Spiderlings 10+ (summon spiderlings) *Awaken Wyrm 15+ (summons a firebreathing subterranean wyrm) *Darkness 15+ (covers the map with for 30 seconds and increase strengths with 50%) *Summon Watcher 15+ (summons "Watcher in the Water". Able to smash nearby troop) *Summon Dragon 25+ (summons a land-based dragon to fight and destroy enemy units) *Summon Balrog 25+ (summons the Balrog) Mordor powers *Tainted Land 5+ (same effect as Goblins' Tainted Land) *Eye of Sauron 5+ (units under the Eye gain 50% damage and armor, and gain experience twice as fast. Also reveals stealth units) *War Chant 5+ (same effect as Goblins' War Chant) *Barricade 10+ (Summons a defensive tower garrisoned with archers) *Untamed Allegiance 10+ (same effect as Goblins' Untamed Allegiance) *Industry 10+ (Selected structure's resources output is permanently raised to 300%) *Arrow Volley 10+ (Launches a volley of arrows anywhere on the map) *Awaken Wyrm 15+ (Same effect as Goblins' Awaken Wyrm) *Darkness 15+ (Temporarily shrouds the entire battlefield in darkness. All allies get +50% damage and +50% armor) *Barrage 15+ (Bombards the targeted area with artillery.) *Summon Balrog 25+ (same as Goblins' Summon Balrog) *Rain of Fire 25+ (Calls down a hail of molten rock on selected area) Isengard powers *Vision of the Palantír 5+ (cuts through the fog of war) *War Chant 5+ (same effect as the Goblins' War Chant) *Crebain 5+ (Reveals the shroud and detects stealthed units. Significantly reduces enemy armor and damage) *Devastation 10+ (Trees are instantly turned into resources) *Tainted Land 10+ (same effect as Goblins' Tainted Land) *Summon Wildmen of Dunland 10+ (same effect as Goblins' Summon Wildmen of Dunland) *Industry 10+ (same effect as Mordor's Industry) *Summon the Watcher 15+ (same effect as Goblins' Summon the Watcher) *Freezing Rain 15+ (Temporarily covers the map in rain. All enemy units lose their leadership bonuses) *Fuel the Fires 15+ (+100% resources from harvesting trees. It is a passive power) *Summon Dragon 25+ (Summon a land-based dragon to fight for your cause) *Dragonstrike 25+ (Summons a fire breathing Dragon to fly-by and scorch the battlefield) Men of the West powers *Heal 5+ (replaces one fallen man in a battalion and heals all within effect range) *Rebuild 5+ (repair buildings within a certain area) *Rallying call 5+ (temporarily increases units' damage and armor by 50%) *Summon Hobbit allies 10+ (summons a group of Hobbits the Fellowship Hobbits) *Arrow volley 10+ (launches a swarm of arrows anywhere on the map) *Summon Tom Bombadil 10+ (summons Tom Bombadil) *Lone tower 10+ (summons an arrow/axe tower) *Summon Dúnedain allies 15+ (summons the Dúnedain rangers to fight) *Cloud break 15+ (cancels Darkness and Rain spells and stun the enemy) *Summon Rohirrim Allies 15+ (summons a group of Rohirrim to fight) *Summon Army of the Dead 25+ (summons a group of Oathbreakers to fight) *Earthquake 25+ (launches structure-destroying earthquake) Dwarven powers *Rallying call 5+ (temporarily increases health and armor of units' by 50%) *Rebuild 5+ (repair buildings) *Heal 5+ (replaces one fallen man in a battalion and heals all within effect range) *Summon Men of Dale allies 10+ (summons the Dale men) *Dwarven riches 10+ (increase one resource structure's output permanently to 300%) *Lone tower 10+ (summons an arrow/axe tower) *Summon Hobbit allies 10+ (summons a group of Hobbits, including the Fellowship Hobbits) *Barrage 15+ (delivers a bombardment) *Cloud break 15+ (cancels Darkness and Rain spells and stun the enemy) *Undermine 15+ (placeable mine shaft) *Earthquake 25+ (launches structure-destroying earthquake) *Summon citadel 25+ (summons a smaller fortress anywhere on the map) Elven powers *Rallying call 5+ (temporarily increases health and armor of units by 50%) *Heal 5+ (replaces one fallen man in a battalion and heals all within effect range) *Farsight 5+ (Reveals shroud in targeted area) *Enshrouding Mist 10+ (Friendly units within the mist become stealthed. Significantly reduces enemy armor and damage) *Arrow volley 10+ (launches a swarm of arrows anywhere on the map) *Elvenwood 10+ (All ally units except heroes gain +50% armor. All enemy units lose their leadership bonuses) *Summon Tom Bombadil 10+ (Summons Tom Bombadil to the battlefield) *Summon Eagle Allies 15+ (Summons two eagles) *Cloud break 15+ (cancels Darkness and Rain spells and stun the enemy) *Summon Ents 15+ (Summon several Ents to the targeted area) *Sunflare 25+ (Calls a fiery beam of sunlight to scorch the battlefield) *Flood 25+ (Summons a powerful Flood to crush enemy units) Category: Games